Roz the Christmas Cupid
by rozzy411
Summary: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! So, a Christmas party has started in the Pokemon Academy! But the girls of the Pokegang want something special from the guys in the Pokegang. They are to shy though. Until Roz, me, saves the day! But can I finish the job befor 12 AM?
1. The Promise

Merry Christmas Eve! A little treat for my great reviewers ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

We join the Pokegang in a big celebration! A big Christmas party has been started at Pokemon Academy's gym and this is sure to be a Merry Christmas! But as enjoyable this party may seem, the Pokegang girls worries. All of them want a little chance of romance this Christmas. I, Roz, will tell you the tale on what happened this Christmas night! It all started when I greeted everyone:

"Hey guys!", I greeted them. They all greeted me back. But I noticed all of them looked down. And they greeted me half-heartedly. "What's wrong?". I asked. Zoey, Marina, Dawn, May, and Misty looked up at me sadly.

"We all have the same problem and were discussing it right when you came in", Dawn had told me.

"What is it?", I asked.

"You see, all of us want to get a little something from the guys this Christmas", Marina sighed.

"It has been a long way with them, and well...", May trailed off. All of the girls heaved a big sigh then.

"Wouldn't you want something special from that special person. Especially at this time of year!", Misty said.

"Aheheh I have no one", I said, sweating. Then brilliance struck me, the way it always does (xD). "Idea!", I exclaimed happily. After all, I couldn't leave them love-less on Christmas Eve(even though I was). I told them I would help them all get together.

At that moment, I swore to myself, I would be the Christmas Cupid for Zoey, Marina, Dawn, May, and Misty.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0

I wish you all a very Happy Christmas Eve, and I hope you enjoy it. Have fun reading this! And remember, I don't own Pokemon!


	2. Rocketshipping

1Before I begin with my actual friends, let me tell you how I helped a couple, I really didn't think I was going to help! After all, Team Rocket doesn't go to Pokehigh, so I didn't think I'd be helping them this evening. Yet, while I schemed outside, who should I see stumbling through the snowy forest, with a bag for Pokemon snatching? Why no other than Jesse, James, and the talking Meowth. But, like I said, they were _stumbling_, which means they fell on the snow filled floor when they caught my eye.

Jesse brought herself up like she never fell and exclaimed, "James you klutz! We're not gonna steal pokemon if you bring us down! Psh! Making us fall, you should be ashamed!".

James also stood up. "What about you? You're yelling like a Loudred", he said, crossing his arms and turning from Jesse.

Jesse fumed (hot enough to make the snow turn to rain). "What did you call me you half-witted little... Ugh!", she grunted. "I shouldn't have let someone as stupid as you come up with a plan! Its failing twice as bad as our other plans!", she also turned away from James.

"Your yelling again", James muttered. He turned to Jesse and said angrily, "And this was originally your idea! We did it last year!".

"Look who's yelling now!", Jesse said turning her face to look at James. Then she turned her whole body to James, " And maybe it was my plan, but I bet it didn't go as bad as this!".

And before James could reply, Meowth jumped in between them and said, "That's enough! You two make-up and you better be Team Rocket when I come back!", and he disappeared into the thicket. As I saw Meowth leave, it was then I decided, I got ready to help them out. And when I came back ready, they were still fighting.

"Its your fault he left", James murmured.

"You started it", she mumbled.

I sweatdropped, "A first grade fight". I greeted them before there elementary fight could go on. "Hiya". I was wearing a red skirt (complimented with a green sash around the waist), a green sweater, and on my head lay a red bow. It was amazing how resourceful the Christmas Play costume wardrobe was. I sat on a tree limb and looked at them.

James and Jesse looked up at me. Jesse frowned and said, "Who is this little peppy elf?", Jesse grunted.

James looked at Jesse and said, "She looks better than you, but that's no surprise".

Jesse turned to James and yelled, "Are you saying I look bad?!".

"No 'cause then I'd be complimenting you!", James yelled right back.

And I sat there on that tree branch. Eventually I got annoyed, I needed to help the people I actually needed to help. "Will you two cut it out?", I interrupted. I jumped off the tree limb and landed in front of them. "You two are a team ! You guys rise together and fall together ! You guys are in the same team because you two are compatible. You chose together as a team. It's Christmas for goodness sake ! You guys should be happy you have each other". I leaned on the tree trunk to see the outcome.

Jesse looked at James teary eyed, "I guess elfy is right... I mean, there is no other person I'd rather have as a team member".

James mirrored her eyes, "Jesse I'm sorry for everything". I climbed back in the tree and watched for Meowth.

When he finally came through the trees, he made a sound of disgust. "I said make-_up_ not make-_out_". I was too busy looking for Meowth that I didn't notice that James and Jesse kissing. This only slightly disgusted me.

"Oh Meowth!", Jesse exclaimed. She went over and squeezed the talking cat. "Lets blow off this whole plan. It's Christmas and we shouldn't be working!".

"Lets just celebrate being the greatest Team Rocket ever!", he said triumphantly. He came over and hugged Jesse and Meowth.

Meowth struggled out of their grip. It was obvious he was touched because the fur under his eyes were wet. "Alright then!", he said. And Jesse and James walked really close together, as Meowth stood on their shoulders.

I jumped off the tree once more. I still had to help my original targets.


	3. Againstshipping

1I found Zoey near the big Christmas tree in the middle of the gym. I was warm from all the climbing of the tree, but she was shaking. "Do I look scary or something?", I teased.

She answered, "No, I'm just freezing! I didn't think it would snow!". Then my Paul and Zoey idea clicked into my head.

"Go outside", I said half-mindedly.

"But I said I was freezing!", she exclaimed.

"Just go!", I ordered.

She rolled her eyes and left.

I smiled as I set up everything up. And after everything was ready, I had to find Paul. He was in the fireplace in the lounge. I had just lit it, because it was one of the things I needed to get ready. I tapped his shoulder from behind the sofa he was sitting on.

As soon as he saw me he started laughing. I should've anticipated it, he wasn't exactly my best friend. "What are you laughing at?", I demanded.

He chuckled, "You wearing that peppy little outfit from the play".

I blushed in humility, but got over it quickly. "Paul! Focus! I need your help, Zoey's freezing to death!", I exclaimed over-dramtically.

He frowned and said, "What am I suppose to do about it? Why don't you do it?". But you could see the worry on his face.

"I'm.... uh... performing tonight with Abbi? Uh... yeah! And um... I need to practice?". I quit making an excuse and said, with more exaggeration, "Just help her before she gets pneumonia!".

He got up and said, "Alright". He took his first step, but then stepped back. He turned to me and said, "Only because you forced me to", I saw red on his face.

I nodded sarcastically and said, "Sure, Sure". I dashed to the door to peek on their scene. Too bad I was going to have to run to the door farther away to be unnoticed. I dashed to the second door frantically, and peeped through to see.

"No wonder your cold, you chose to wear a sweater, at _night,_ in _winter_", he said with an angry-worried tone. "Wear my jacket", he said. As she put it on, he guided her back inside.

I sighed, I dashed to a door far away to see a scene of Paul's worry. I half-smiled, oh well it was something. I sighed as I quickly followed Paul and Zoey to the fireplace. I saw from my hiding spot that was withing earshot.

"I'll get some Hot Cocoa from the table they set up a few minutes. You're very lucky today", he said as he walked to the table I persuaded the teachers to set up.

I sneaked over to Zoey, "How's it going?", I asked if I hadn't seen them the whole time.

"Okay", she looked down. "But it would be better.... If... um...".

"If?", I asked.

"If I had told him already..", she said quietly.

"What ?!", I exclaimed. Then checked to see if Paul was looking. He was getting the cups from the teachers. "You better tell him tonight, alright? Right now !", then I sneaked back to my hiding spot.

Paul had given one cup to Zoey, and helped himself to some Hot Cocoa. They had chatted about small things like classes and what they heard from people. I rolled my eyes, she was sure taking her sweet time.

"So, Paul", she said. "What do you want for Christmas?".

Paul shrugged, "Tell me yours, maybe I'll think of something."

Zoey started to stutter something, "Ah.. Uhm.... Paul?".

I peeked, Paul's arms were spread on top of the couch. If they were closer, he'd have his left arm around Zoey. "Hm?", he mumbled.

"Uh... C-can I tell you something first?", she started blushing. He nodded carelessly and stared into the crackling fire. Zoey also stared into it and began her confession. "I... uhm... kinda.. Like.. You...".

"Hm?", he said. He tried to stay cool, but he failed.

"I kinda, sorta like you", Zoey said with no stutters. "So I guess I kinda want you for Christmas", and she chuckled nervously. "Yeah I know its weird, and-".

There was a long pause. I shifted to see better.

Then Paul had put his arm around Zoey, like I had fantasized. And Zoey had a "O" face on. Paul smiled and said, "Now I know what I want for Christmas". I was shocked, but not as much as Zoey.

He leaned in to her face, and planted a small kiss on her lips. I'm pretty sure Zoey was toasty warm now, because she looks like she was going to melt.

I smiled, four to go.


	4. Questshipping

I silently let their cute scene drift on, and sneaked away. I located Marina also getting some Hot Chocolate. I was still tired from running. "Okay ready?", I asked her. "Wait you told Jimmy already right?". I wasn't in the mood to scold Marina.

"Yeah", she said, answering both of my questions.

"Alright lets get.... started?", I said. Marina didn't look like she was listening. Her eyes twinkled with the Christmas lights around the room. I snapped in front of her eyes.

She jumped, " Oh! Sorry", she started laughing. "Its just so pretty!".

Marina straightened her smile and blushed, "I'm ready".

"Okay!", I said. I smiled. Another idea, which I set up as fast as I could. The teachers let me go, it's a good thing the party lasted until two o' clock, this took me sometime. After all there was the perfect spot to find, the perfect tree in the spot, the perfect lights, and the biggest star to put on top. It would be way better than the Christmas display in the gym. I finished in about two hours, it was 9:21 P.M.. I finally finished.

Marina wowed at the sight. "Beautiful!". I walked her back inside the gym.

"One more thing", I said.

"Its already gorgeous! What else would you need?", Marina asked.

I stepped to the side to reveal Jimmy only a few feet away. He was in the crowd looking, most likely, for Marina. "Hey Jimmy!!!", I called.

He looked are way and smiled. I was right, he was looking for Marina. Marina walked up to Jimmy, pausing behind me to hit me.

"Ow!", I laughed quietly as she ended up in front of Jimmy. "Well I gotta go practice for tonight's Christmas show with Abbi. Merry Christmas Eve!". I passed them both, and hid in a new hiding spot within earshot of them.

I heard them talk about the test in Language Arts. How Marina successfully passed with a B, and how Jimmy got a D+, supposedly trying his best.

Marina giggled, "So.... Wanna check out the Christmas display they set up a few minutes ago?".

If I wasn't hiding, I would've walked up to her and said "_you mean the one _I _set up"._ But I held my tounge and watched on.

Jimmy turned for the door, "Sure". Marina followed, and I silently tagged along from the distance. They arrived at the Christmas display and Marina once again sparkled along with the lights.

Jimmy looked into the twinkling eyes of Marina, confused. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Marina?".

She snapped out of her Christmas light hypnosis. She sweatdropped, "Uh sorry..". She laughed blushing.

"What was that all about?", Jimmy laughed.

Marina blushed, "Well, I guess I'm just all caught up in all the sparkling and shining.", she said, "The tree is already sparkling, but there are the shining stars above it to make it even more beautiful!". She sighed, "I want to be like that someday, you know. Being a star. But not only being famous, but also just like a sparkling person.. I told you that already didn't I?". She giggled. "Silly, probably. But, its true ya know?". She smiled as she slowly got sucked back into her trance.

Jimmy looked up at the tree. "Yes, you told me that already. I'm sure you'll reach what your aiming for. Especially if its you, Marina", he smiled. He looked at Marina, only to figure out she was in her "Sparkling Trance".

He sighed and kissed Marina ever so softly on the lips. "Are you back to Earth?", he laughed softly.

Marina blushed and smiled, "Mhm". She entwined her and Jimmy's arm and they both walked into the gym.

I sighed happily, three to go. I had to hurry though, it was 10 o'clock.


	5. Penguinshipping

I slipped back into the gym and searched for Dawn. She was shaking like Zoey, I wondered if she was cold too. She had her eyes closed when I saw her. And the shaking, looked more like shuddering in fear. I was guessing she was scared of something. "BOO!", I exclaimed.

She screamed for a second. And then she realized people were staring and immedietly quieted. She hit me, "What the heck Rozzy?!". Then she looked at me, well _observed_ seemed like the better word. "Nice outfit, could use a touch of-".

"I don't give!", I interruped impatiently. "Why are you shaking Dawn? Your _obviously_ scared of something".

Dawn shuddered once again as I waited impatiently tapping my foot. Then she, finally, said," Oh my gosh, that awful sleigh accident! Did you hear? This girl was using a sleigh to get home, and she crashed!".

"But she's still alive, just a few scratches and bad bruises", I said. And then I remembered the sleigh rides they were doing outside. Sleigh rides with your boyfriend are classic. Although Dawn just might just die, Kenny will be there. So when she's scared she will.....

"Roz!", Dawn clapped in front of me. I jumped. "Well now we're even", she said triumphantly.

I smiled a quite evil smile, "Well prepared to be **totally** uneven". And I left to go search for Kenny. And I did, he was on the balcony upstairs. He was leaning against the rail. "Hey Kenny, whats up?", I asked casually.

"Hey", he turned to me and smiled. "Nothing much, just watching the other people on the sleighs".

"Why don't you go on?", I asked.

He sighed. "I would look so stupid if I went by myself, its more of a couple thing anyways", he said. And he went back to leaning on the rail. He obviously wanted to go with Dawn. Either he knew Dawn was afraid, or he didn't have the courage to ask. I checked the second one because if Dawn was scared, Kenny would want to go. I watched as the riders got covered in snow at the end of the ride. I shivered.

He ignored me and continued, " My ideas are go alone and look dumb, or not go at all".

I leaned against the rail next to him. "Why don't you go with m-".

Kenny snapped up and turned pink. "With you?! Uh, um.. Like I said its a couple thing and..and.... I don't like you!", he said quickly.

I stood there confused. Then I got it, I was gonna say, "_Why dont you go with my idea_", but Kenny thought I was going to say, "_Why don't you go with me_". I should've corrected him right away, but as me, i didn't. I put on my best _sad-and-disappointed _face and said, "What? You don't like me?!", I pouted and cross my arms. I even hid my face to make it look like I was crying.

I must be one amazing actress because Kenny said, "No! No, I like you but-".

I put on a hopeful face, "You do?!".

And he blushed harder and went, "No! I mean, uh... er....". He was a normal shade of pink.

I burst into laughter, "Just kidding Kenny". He blushed a little bit more and I reduced my laughter into a quiet chuckle. "However, I do have an idea on who you can, and_ would_, go with", I said. He raised one eyebrow and I told him my scheme. He blushed hot pink when I told him it was Dawn.

"Uh, er Dawn?", he said surprised.

"You want to or not?", I demanded. I was losing almost too much time.

He turned away, "Well.... Fine! But only because the idea of Deedee freaking out is oh so tempting!", he turned to me. He looked like he meant it, but he could just be another good actor.

"Whatever you say", I rolled my eyes. The sarcasm was burning in my voice, like usual. And Kenny sensed that.

"Seriously", he complained.

I laughed, "Right...". Then I hit him on the back and started pushing him downstairs. "Lets go lover boy".

We got to where Dawn was and she seemed fine enough to not have a heartattack when she _sees_ the sleigh. However she will be paler than the snow when she is done. Oh well.

"Say Dawn", I said, coming from behind her. "I've got a little surprise for you". I covered her eyes and guided her to Kenny, he was waiting in the sleigh. Well he should be.

"A surprise? Aw Roz, your so sweet!", she clapped blindly.

"Not _so_ sweet", I mumbled. I led her outside and saw Kenny. I almost felt guilty, but not really. I led Dawn up the steps.

"Steps? Where are we?", Dawn asked puzzelledly. I let her sit down on the seat, and I turned her face to Kenny. Then I finally let my hands drop.

Dawn smiled, " Hey Kenny! ".

Kenny smiled as well, "Hey Deedee".

As they were doing this, I silently got off the sleigh. My time was up, Dawn had figured out where she was when I took my last step on the floor. She took in a big breath, as if to scream, but Kenny covered her mouth. Dawn started squirming and letting out muffled screams. I let the driver start off. When they were about 20 feet away, I heard Dawn yell , "ROZ!!!!". I laughed as I went back to the second floor balcony.

It was such a disadvantage, how I couldn't hear them. I could only hope it went well. But, by my best, I could see their faces. Dawn looked pale, as the snow, and Kenny looked amused. He said something that made Dawn yell at him, and he started laughing. I rolled my eyes, would Kenny quit the "jerk" act? I returned my gaze to them, they were both silent, Dawn still scared, and Kenny still entertained. Then they hit a bump that made Dawn scream and clutch Kenny. I smiled again.

Just as planned.

Kenny turned pink again. Dawn loosened her grip and looked and Kenny. She looked like she was apologizing, but then she was staring at Kenny. She said something (gosh this was getting annoying) that made Kenny blush harder. The he said something and looked away, and Dawn started giggling. She grabbed his arm again, but I saw no bump. Kenny turned to her and stared for a while. Then he smiled and said something, but I bet it was a joke because Dawn had that did-you-just-say-that face. She took a breath, then smiled over-sweetly and said something that made Kenny's red blush obvious in the pure white snow.

Dawn looked at Kenny's blazing face and laughed, another bump a BIG one. Dawn and Kenny were in the air for half-a-second. They landed with a plop. Dawn lost her balanced and fell on Kenny's chest. I gasped, not part of the plan! But then I smiled, it wasn't _bad_.

Dawn apologized, I guess. Then, like all the others, the ride ended. And Dawn and Kenny, were covered in snow. Kenny laughed as Dawn shook her snow off, and complained about her hair. They both walked off and Dawn was shivering. Kenny unzipped his jacket, grabbed the torso, and "hugged" Dawn. She smiled and hugged Kenny's waist.

Then he kissed her, which surprised me. Not as much as Dawn though! Me and her definitely didn't think Kenny had the guts, he proved us wrong!

Dawn kissed him back. I smiled. Then I laughed when people in line told them to go away already. Then I drifted off into the school again. I was finished with Dawn, and I didn't want to give her the chance to choke me.


	6. Contestshipping

Yeah, I know it isnt Christmas. Which is EXACTLY why this story needs to be finished NOW!!! ASAP, pronto!! plz enjoy.

Drew: I thought u forgot..

No, Just lazy ^^'

Drew: oh..

May: Great..

I KNOW!!! :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Before Dawn could get out of her moment to attack me, I ran back indoors. I was gonna get Hot Chocolate, but I was just so HOT! No surprise, I mean, I was running all over the place! So I took off the sweater and tied it around my waist. And let me tell you, you tend to cool down in a spaghetti strap while its snowing outside. I spotted May chatting non-chalantly with Misty. When they saw me aproach, they both hurried to me.

"You didn't forget right?", May asked, trying not to sound pushy.

"No", I laughed.

"So me or her?", asked Misty, also trying to keep the demanding tone out.

"May's first, saving the best for last Misty", I smiled at her.

"HEY!", May pouted.

"Sorry May, but I did meet her first", I said, trying not to hurt anyones feelings badly.

May rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay then, whatever. At least its my turn", she smiled. Then she blushed, "Oh no, ITS MY TURN!". She blushed into her hands while Misty gave a little giggle. May glared at her.

I laughed, "Oh May.. You wanted this remember?". I lead her away from Misty. And to make May feel better, I said to Misty, "You. Me. Talk. Ash.". She blushed and me and May left. As we schemed, her cellphone rang. She apologized and took the phone from her pocket. I said it was okay, but I kept flickering my eyes at the clock nervously and annoyed.

"What?!", May said shocked. A brief pause of listening to the other line. Then May said, "MAX! How could yo-", another pause. May sighed, "Yeah whatever. We'll discuss this later. Bye". She closed her phone angrily and shoved it back in her pocket. Then she heaved a huge sigh, and looked completely miserable. She buried her face in her hands.

Despite my time problem, May was my friend and I HAD to know what was wrong. "What did Max do this time?", I asked.

She looked up and sighed, "Daddy went through my room AGAIN and found the first rose Drew ever gave me in one of my drawers. And then he asked Max about it. And Max TOLD him!". She let out a sharp breath. "At least he TRIED to resist. But Daddy bribed him with a new video game". She put her face into her hands one more. I had nothing to say, but I gave her a quick squeeze and told her that maybe this would cheer her up. She stared at me, sighed, then followed me once more.

I thought in my head of a plan that would cheer May up, while making her blush like crazy. I sighed how was that possible? Then it hit me. I looked up brightly and May looked at me glow. "What?", she asked. I ignored her real quickly and took out my wallet. Forty bucks...... I looked at May.

"Can I have ten dollars, May?", I asked.

"Why?", she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I thought of an idea, but I need ten more dollars. Please??? Its for you anyways!!", I pleaded impatiently.

She rolled her eyes and took out a ten dollarbill from her wallet. "This better not me some trick for some quick cash". I took it from May's hand as soon as it showed, then I dashed off. 11:11 PM...

I walked out of the shop and hurried my way back to the academy. I spotted May and she waved at me. I hid the purchase behind me and waved back. But I was not looking for May, I was looking for Drew. I searched high and low for him. And I found him in the most peculiar place.

The janitors closet.

I passed it then I heard heavy breathing so I checked it, and there he was crouched and breathing loudly. "Uh Drew? What are you doing?", I asked, very weirded out.

"SH!", he said. He still heaved big breaths, and I could now see he was sweating. When I asked him what was up, he opened his mouth about to speak, then we heard running. He gasped then shut the door. Then, a totally NOT-surprise turned the corner which led her to where the janitor's closet was.

She bent down and panted, apparently she had been running. She lifted her head and yelled into the echo of the hall, "HA! TAKE THAT A-", she saw me and then stood up. "Hey there Roz".

I nodded in disgust to her, "Brianna..".

She gave me a dirty smile, "Come to check your dorm?".

I flashed a smile right back at her, Brianna always lost to me, I don't know why she tried. "My dorm? Oh I thought it was your brain! I mean its exactly like it, ya know? Empty and dirty.".

She replied, "Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh (wha? ._.) . Cut the act Roz , I know Drew's in there". Brianna made a grab for the doorknob, but I caught her hand.

"Drew is in there? Jeez maybe it IS your mind", I said.

"HA HA", she grunted, and she lauched her other hand to the knob. But I caught it again. "Let me go!", Brianna cried. She tried to escape my grasp, it made her look like a bratty little kid. (Translation: It made her look like herself.)

"Okay then", I said, and I pushed her into the person who just walked into the scene. And to tell you the truth, it was no surprise she wsa in the halls hunting Brianna. "Hey Abbi", I looked at my cousin happily, "I'm sure you wanted this?".

Abbi smiled, "Yo Roz. And yes, I did want this.", her smile became a little dangerous, "Thanks for the present. Merry Christmas cuzzy".

"Merry Christmas", I said laughing. Then, with a few very loud squeels from Brianna, my beloved cousin was gone. I opened the janitor's closet and looked as Drew pretended he wasn't eavesdropping. "Nice.", I said as I rolled my eyes. I held my hand out to help him up. He took it and pulled. "Jeez Drew, your heavy....", I said as he got up.

"And you are a twig", he said. He laughed.

"Ha ha funny", I said, hitting him. "Okay, I need you to do something". And while I told Drew of my scheme, a grin planted on his face. And it grew every second of this plan.

I watched from behind the HUGE Christmas tree, as Drew made his way torward May. She still looked a little down, but when Drew came, she glowed with happiness. "Hi Drew!", she said.

Drew smiled back, "Hey May. You looked pretty sad, whats wrong?". And May's face frowned a bit as she retold the story of Max's Bribe. Even though I knew Drew wanted to make everything better, he said, "You kept the rose from all the way back _then_ ?". May was taken aback for she didn't see the oppurtunity Drew had to embaress her. She blushed hard. Jeez Drew, and you wonder why shes mad at you sometimes?

"I... Well.. Ya know wha.. I", she stuttered looking for words to say.

Drew laughed, and turned his jerk switch off. He touched May's hand, "I'm so sorry".

May sighed heavily, "Yeah..".

He straightened his back and said, while reaching for the package I got him, "Well then... That means your one rose short..", he got the present from its holder, " So this should repay for its loss".

It was a rose, with white petals. The petals were soft and smooth, and they were pure white showing no sign of wilting. The flower was so beautiful that even the thorns were inviting. May touched the pure petals and said, "I-its beautiful", she said breathlessly.

Drew looked at May softly, " Roses wilt, but I always give you them so a new one will be there to remind you...".

May looked into Drew's eyes and said, "Remind me......?".

Drew came close to May's face, their noses touched and they both smiled, "That I'm here and..", he kissed May softly, "I love you".

May sighed as they parted and gave Drew a big hug. And as she held the rose, Drew and May left into the crowded party. I wasted no time, 11:31 P.M. ...almost half an hour.....One more to go.. And I speeded off as tired as ever, but still devoted...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Abby/Nesiku/Hoshikoma/Dana, my beloved cuzin, who recently visited, but is "Safely" back home. I miss you already sweetesheart! Stay tuned for next chappy! I MUST finish this story NOW! ~Roz/Rensika


	7. Pokeshipping

1Second to last chappie~!! Bwahaha almost finished!

Paul: Took you long enough, your _Christmas_ passed Father's Day

I've been busy~! You're such a jerk!

Misty: And this is a surprise?

Paul: Why don't you shut and kiss Ash?

Misty: *slight blush* Why don't_ you_ shut and kiss Zoey?

Paul: *slight blush*

How about both of you shut and I start?! Enjoy~! :D

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I left quickly, as much as I'd love to see May and Drew's little love feast, I REALLY needed to hurry. Almost midnight... 30 minutes. I found Misty and did a quick 20 second speech on how quick we need to figure something out.

"Uh....uh...!" sweated Misty. Pressure wasn't nice for anyone, even Misty. I tapped my foot impatiently. 1 minute passed, it felt like an eternity.

"Misty!" I yelled. When I turned to look at her, she looked completely unfocused.

"Sorry, sorry!" she jumped. "It's just that... While I was thinking of stuff, I remembered what happened last Christmas with me and Ash."

I looked at her very hard; this would either be a complete waste of time, or a chance to get an idea.

I'll take my chances.

"What happened?" I asked.

And Misty gave a big sigh and said a 10 minute explanation on last Christmas's tragic scene. Misty and Ash had met under the mistletoe, and when Misty pointed it out, he dashed away on the excuse of getting more cookies, which he had already eaten. While scurrying away, he managed to make a fool out of himself by crashing into the food table.

Not that Ash was new to making a fool of him.

I jumped up with no hesitation; work must start immediately, no doubt. Although I'm pretty sure this would take no time at all, I wanted to finish this _before_ twelve.

Misty was surprised to see me up and going, "What? Wh-Where are you going?!"

I continued to go, I didn't even turn to look at her, "I'm going to help you, like I said. But stay there ok?!"

Misty was confused and started to get up, "But where-"

I turned and pointed to her, "SIT and STAY!" And I ran off.

[Misty POV]

I retreated back to my seat, having absolutely no idea what Roz was doing. Now that I thought about it, I never knew what Roz has been doing. I sighed and rolled my eyes, was it as confusing for the others? Or was Roz being extra weird to me as a treatment for being her first friend at the academy. And why am I supposed to stay here? These are the questions that picked at me, when he came.

Ash Ketchum, a year younger than me, definitely a klutz, doesn't think before he talks, and the guy I liked more than I would've ever thought. Here he came with that always loose-y smile that made me happy, sometimes on the inside more than out, but still. "Hey Misty!" he said as he plopped right next to me.

I smiled at him, "Merry Christmas Ash".

He returned a wider goofier smile, "Merry Christmas, how are you liking the party?"

"Oh its okay, did you see Dawn?" I replied.

Ash thought a sec, and then said, "Yeah, why is she looking for Roz? And why does she look like she wants to kill her?"

I laughed a little nervously, "Ahaha… Long story…"

Ash chuckled, and we continued to talk about the party. And the fact that all our friends seemed "in-the-mood" today. Even Paul and Team Rocket! We laughed at that, but in the back of my head I couldn't help but wonder where Roz was, and if she could hurry up.

"The foods double good this year"

[Ash POV]

Maybe it was something I said, or something, but Misty suddenly looked upset. There was a long uncomfortable pause and she said quietly, "Really? Did you eat the cookies?"

I replied quickly, "Uh, yeah! The Christmas cookies were good, as usual you know", I smiled desperately.

She looked at me with a sad little smile, "Yeah I do".

And then there was a heavy silence that I felt could weigh down the world. I've done a bunch of things to annoy Misty, but when I talk about food it's always a way for her to say something like "_I see you're not focused again, like in Pokemon Studies, it's no _wonder_ your getting a C-_", which would annoy me, but it would be natural. Better than this silence anyways.

"Hey Ash…", Misty said quietly.

I gave a little sigh of relief, and replied, "Yeah?" I looked at her but she was staring at the floor with a look of forlorn on her face.

"Do you remember last year's Christmas?", she asked, still not looking at me.

The question was confusing to me, "Uh… Yeah!". I attempted to break the mood, I said, "The cookies were good then too". And I smiled, hoping she would smile too.

But her look got darker, and she said, "You forgot?". She looked at me with sad eyes that would shatter a heart in a second. "The mistletoe? The running? ….. The crash.".

And I remembered the panic as I found myself under the mistletoe with Misty. And then made up an excuse to eat cookies, and made an unexpected meeting with the food table. And I remember Misty demanding to know where I was going, and very upset.

That's why she was upset now.

"Misty…", I said with a loss for words.

"I know it was a long time ago… But it hurt to be so rejected… And the day after it probably looked like I completely didn't care…. But, it felt like you didn't like me at all... So much to run away."

I looked at Misty, and she looked back at me with eyes that were teary. I smiled at her warmly and said, " Misty… I just panicked… I mean I had a feeling I would be under there, but I didn't know it would be with you".

Misty frowned a little more, "What do you mean by that?"

I found Misty's hand, "I meant that I didn't think it would be the girl I liked with me under there. And that's natural to panic about."

I looked into her aquamarine eyes and gave her a comforting hug. She hugged back and as we separated, she smiled sincerely and blushed.

"Um, Ash?", she said.

"Yeah?", I said smiling. She avoided my eyes again and pointed up.

And there was mistletoe connected to a string, held by Roz.

[Back to me]

I grinned down at Ash and Misty and waved with my free hand. And then they kissed! I smiled happily and ran downstairs. I walked to the two smiling at each other with pink faces. "Hey!! Miss me?", I asked Misty. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well that's not nice at all! You know, I heard mistletoe have a lot of bugs in them", I replied. And I laughed as she stiffened in Ash's arms and panicked. I walked away laughing. And she called after me.

"Y-You're not serious right? Roz? ROZ!". I turned to her and counted three seconds.

Then everyone yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!".

0o00oo0o0o0o0o000

Misty: (pink) Embarrassing much?!

Totally, but don't pretend you didn't love it!

Ash: (red)

:D ha well, read the VERY last chapter! And review! And bye~!


	8. The End

Final chappie!!

May: Finally…

May don't start being like Paul!

Paul: What's that supposed to mean?

(Hug) You know exactly what it means…

Paul: (stare)

(Sweatdrop) Ahehehe… How about we start the ending now... It's short so let's go! :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o

Ash and Misty jumped as everyone cheered and pulled the strings on their exploding confetti bottles (I don't know what they are called). They walked away from my mistletoe spot, and walked off with Ash's arm over Misty's shoulder, and Misty's head leaning on Ash's shoulder.

I walked around the party and hovered around my friends. May was sitting comfortably on Drew's lap. He was hugging her and she was holding one of his arms. Now, I didn't know if I should say, "_Awww", _or make yell, "_Inappropriate!!!"_ out loud to spoil the moment. I decided not to do either. I laughed as I saw Brianna watching them enviously, and left to find the others.

I was real careful as I watched Dawn and Kenny. As much as I would love to say hi to the happy two, I didn't want to die. It made me shiver to think about what Dawn would do to me after this. So, I kept a distance as I saw her and Kenny walking around the party, holding hands and swinging them happily like little kids.

Next I spied on Paul and Zoey; I think it's cute how they're both not experienced with relationships. It's also very funny because they blush easily. As I found them, Paul had his back leaning to the wall with his usual cool and calm face. And Zoey had her back leaning on him like he was part of the wall, and she was holding onto Paul's arm which was around her shoulder (which had Paul's jacket draped over them still). Hopefully they didn't get _used_ to being a couple, that would just break my heart.

Jimmy and Marina were brightly chatting with one another. Their arms and hands were intertwined together. Hmm, a thought I should have been thinking while helping these couples, what are they going to give each other for Christmas? It made me giggle to think of what present Marina would give Jimmy. And it made me burst out laughing to think of the stress Jimmy had to bear looking for Marina's gift. Hopefully they didn't hear my outburst, and catch me while I walked away.

Even Abbi was having fun; at least it sure looked like it. I mean, she was smiling and laughing, and talking to this guy from the soccer team. So yeah, she was definitely having fun. And later on even I found someone to have fun with, he had dark hair and might I say he was very cute.

And as it neared for the party to end, everyone just went on the dance floor for a few more moments of fun. And that's how the party went.

0o00o0o00o0o0o00oo

The end! And once again I apologize for this very long Christmas caused by my laziness. Gomen nasai, ja ne minna! (Which means, "I'm very sorry, see you later everyone!").


End file.
